


Full Moon

by Juubito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, probably not your cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juubito/pseuds/Juubito
Summary: Kakashi was feeling nostalgic and it led him to an encounter with the beast residing in the forest.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 140





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Obito is a werewolf and this fic contains him fucking Kakashi in his wolf form. Don't read this if it's not your cup of tea. For those who are still interested, please proceed with caution.

Kakashi’s mother once told him a story of how an Alpha wolf would claim its human mate under that giant oak tree in the depth of the forest during the full moon. According to his mother, the wolves were actually humans that could shift into their beastly form and they lived in isolation, afraid of possible attacks from humans on their packs. Some matured alphas would mate with the omegas in their packs and some would venture out to the ‘Mating Tree’ during the full moon to find their mates. It all depended on the bonds they had in them. It was the bonds that told them who to choose as mates. It was a fate written for these wolves.

At 6 Kakashi had believed that story, but as he grew older, it had begun to sound like a myth to him. His mother had probably told that story to keep him from playing outside after the sun set. What Kakashi didn’t expect was that he would believe in the old legend once again at the age of 25.

Kakashi was on the way to his old house which was located a few hundred meters from the border of the woods where the myth was rumored to take place. It had been ten years since he last visited his hometown. His parents had passed away in a car accident when he was in his senior year of middle school and his relatives had taken Kakashi to live with them in a city four hours away. They never sold his house, though, and Kakashi was glad they didn’t, because today he’d suddenly missed this place.

Kakashi parked his car on the lawn in front of the house, stepping out of the car as he took in the state of the house. He felt rather nostalgic. It had been so long since he stepped on this grassy ground. He was about to step towards the front door when he suddenly stopped, whirling his body as he was pulled to see the woods not far away from the house.

He remembered venturing alone into the woods when he was ten, strolling in the thick forest before stumbling upon a huge, beautiful tree near the crystal clear lake. He remembered a ten year-old him relaxing under the tree shades, until a lost, black-eyed puppy with black fur waddling into his laps, nuzzling its snout on his knee. Those were good times. He'd had fun playing with the puppy and even though he had the urge to bring the cute puppy home, he was sure that his mother wouldn’t be happy to see him bringing home a stray pup. It was bad enough that he had gone into the woods without her permission. His expectation was proven true when his mother gave him a good two hour lecture for breaking the rules and forbid him from doing the same act of rebellion, as his mother had said. Hence, the black puppy was left forgotten.

Kakashi checked on his wristwatch. It was still a half past six in the evening. He calculated that he would be able to make it out of the woods before seven; the lake wasn’t that far anyways. So he decided to check out for a bit, who knows things might have changed after those 15 years.

It was getting dark and Kakashi figured that he was in deep trouble when he had been walking in the woods for an hour and yet he couldn’t seem to find the lake he’d been searching for. In his memory, the lake wasn’t supposed to be that far, well, if a 10 year-old could make it then why couldn't the fifteen years older version of him? His legs were getting sore from the continuous walking. He decided to turn back after another 30 minute walk but he kept walking in circles. He knew he was lost when he ended up in the same familiar spot for the fourth time, at least he recognized the weird thin tree on his left. Kakashi brought out his phone and to his luck, it was dead. He was trying to figure out how to get his ass out of the woods when he was startled instead by the sound of a wolf howling in a distance.

Kakashi gulped his saliva. He could feel the nervous sweats trickling on the side of his face when his ears picked up the rustle sounds from the bushes a few meters behind him. On reflex, he started to run; to where he couldn’t even figure it out. What was important was to save himself from being eaten by the wild animals residing in the woods. He totally regretted his choice to enter the thick forest for the sake of revisiting his childhood. He should’ve listened to his late mother.

Kakashi ran even faster as he saw a dark shadow trailing him from the corner of his eyes. His heart beat rapidly against his ribcage every time the sounds of something stepping on the twigs from behind him invaded his ears. He ran and ran but it was unfortunate for him for his right foot got caught by the tree root, causing him to fall and roll down the slope. Kakashi grunted in pain as his back ended up slamming on a huge rock.

He fluttered his eyes open to find that he had ended up near the lake he had been searching for all this while. He shot up as a low growl resonated in the silent forest; his eyes were shaking in fear as he took in the image of a humongous black wolf just a few meters from him. He slowly backed up, a sense of panic doused over him when his back was blocked by a tree bark; his hope to escape seemed bleak as he was trapped between the huge tree behind him and the nearing wolf. His body was shaking as the wolf padded near to him; the red eyes gleamed under the full moon. Kakashi shut his eyes tightly, feeling the wolf halt its steps a few inches away from him.

Kakashi clutched on the earthy ground, clusters of moist, dark soil clawed into his nails. He whimpered pathetically when the wolf bared its teeth, his body trembling at the sound of deep growls came from the canine. He held his breath, feeling the wolf nuzzle against his neck. 

He downright sobbed when suddenly, the wolf brutally ripped his shirt off with its sharp teeth, causing the buttons to fly all over the place and a large chunk of the fabric to be missing from his body. He was so sure that his life would end in the most tragic way, with his guts pulled out of his stomach and a limb or two missing the moment the cops would find his dead body.

He gasped as the wolf nuzzled on his exposed chest, the long, rough tongue caressed his skin. However, something strange happened. Kakashi should be scared that he would be losing his life in a few seconds, depending on how the wolf would consume him but strangely enough, all he felt was arousal and fervor all over his body, especially on the map of drools trailed on his flushed skin.

Kakashi bit his lower lip, trying to keep himself from moaning out loud when the wolf's tongue suddenly licked on one of his nubs. He threw his head back as said wolf kept lapping on his pink nub, the tip of its tongue was rimming the areola before teasing the perky button, moving its tongue to caress the other nipple. The nubs were soon turning red and swollen from being ruthlessly toyed by the wet muscle.

The long tongue then slithered downwards, ending up on Kakashi's belly button. The wolf growled when it couldn't reach further down, fiercely biting on the hem of Kakashi's jeans, tugging on the piece of fabric to remove it. It took a few snaps for the jeans to be completely removed. The wolf threw the frayed thick fabrics to the side, the gleaming red eyes were then glued on another black, thinner fabric of Kakashi’s boxer; the only thing that covered the human’s indecency. 

The wolf experimentally licked on the clothed bulge, taking in the way Kakashi’s cock erected under the black cloth. Kakashi bit his lower lip as a means to control himself from moaning when the wolf continuously licked his clothed cock, drenching his boxer with the mix of its saliva and Kakashi’s precum. The wolf growled once again before biting on the hem of the boxer and ripping it off, exposing Kakashi’s delicious pink, hard cock.

Kakashi couldn’t help but shudder in pleasure as the wolf started licking along his length, the sinful tongue deliciously tasting the white pearly cum gathered on the tip. The spot where the viscous saliva touched burned and Kakashi’s cock erected more as the wolf lathered his fluid on his cock. Kakashi whimpered when the tongue went down, fondling his scrotum as the tip drew circles around the pleated skin.

The wolf nudged on Kakashi’s thigh with its snout, an obvious signal for the latter to spread his legs wider. Kakashi didn’t know what possessed his brain as he obediently complied, spreading his legs so wide, exposing the shy, tight pink hole between his cheeks. He clutched the earthy ground beneath him, fighting delirious moans threatening to come out of his lips the moment the wicked tongue teased his hole, wetting the entrance with its drool. But the attempt was proven futile for a loud moan escaped his lips as the wolf impatiently thrusted its tongue into his hole, moving the long, wet appendage into every direction within the narrow cavern.

Kakashi spread his legs wider, giving more room for the wolf to penetrate deep into him. His wall was clenching so hard on the wet tongue as the muscle moved on and out of his entrance. Kakashi unwittingly moved his hips along to the tongue’s movement, wincing as the rough surface of the tree bark digging on his back every time the wolf thrusted into him. The wolf abruptly pulled out of him and he let out a pitiful whimper, shuddering as the snout grazed on the inner thigh near his sacks.

Kakashi eyed the wolf through his hazy eyes. The furry beast roughly pushed his arm upward as if trying to demand Kakashi to stand up and like a puppet he was, Kakashi did. He twisted his body in confusion when the wolf kept nudging on his side, twisting his body, displaying his vulnerable back to the predator. The wolf then nudged on his inner thighs, causing Kakashi to automatically spread his legs. Kakashi was caught off guard when the slick tongue once again breached his entrance, the new position allowing the hard muscle to reach even further inside him. He was lucky enough that he had managed to put his palms against the tree trunk as a support or else he swore he would’ve fallen ungraciously on the ground from the sudden ministrations.

Kakashi's legs were trembling as he tried so hard to keep his ass up, unconsciously pushing his hips back to meet the tongue's movements. All senses were dripping from his grasp, breath hitching and stuttering with every thrust. He screamed in pleasure when the wet muscle finally hit that bundle of nerves inside him. It seemed like the wolf figured that the spot elicited an interesting reaction from its prey as it kept thrusting its tongue in the same direction, assaulting Kakashi’s prostate relentlessly.

"N-no... I'm gonna cum—“ Kakashi gasped out a moan as white spilt from his cock and his world blacked out for a moment. The intense orgasm caused him to collapse on his knees, his whole body trembling in pleasure. He wasn't given a chance to come down from his high as the wolf kept lapping on his emptied, sensitive cock.

The wolf moved to hover above Kakashi, the furry abdomen was attached on the latter’s back. Kakashi gasped when he felt a smooth, thick rod prodding his entrance. He dazedly peeked behind to see the wolf's thick cock ready to penetrate his small hole. He gulped his saliva as he was sure that the thick cock would totally rip him, judging from the difference in sizes.

He wasn’t even able to protest when the thick cock was abruptly shoved into him, and he could do nothing other than shouting in immense pain as his fingers were desperately clawing the tree bark, breaking his nails in the process. The wolf mercilessly pounded into Kakashi, ignoring the shout of pleas from the human.

“W-wait…please...it hurts....”

Kakashi gasped when the wolf nuzzled on the back of his neck, licking on the junction. He shuddered as the wolf grazed its teeth on the skin, the low growl making him shiver in his spot. The wolf fiercely bit the spot while thrusting its huge cock deeply into Kakashi’s ass before steeling itself, causing the latter to scream in both pain and pleasure. Kakashi whimpered when the wolf licked on the wound, as if the beast was trying to coax him to relax. His body felt hot all over in the next few seconds. The burning sensation ran through his blood, making him more flushed and delirious than before. He was baffled for the fact that his hole suddenly excreted some slimy fluid, coating the thick muscle around his wall with the fluid. Kakashi whimpered when he felt the cock in him swell even more, gripping hard on his walls.

His own length was twitching for attention and the sudden hunger for the thick cock to pound hard into his hole causing him to roll his hips, bringing the cock further into him. It seemed that the wolf got the signal as it pulled out until only the head was left plugged in the entrance before shoving it harshly into the tight canal. Kakashi groaned loudly at the intrusion, shouting a series of ‘Ah, ah, ah…!’ from the consistent slamming of the cock inside him. He panicked when the length swelled even more in him; he could feel the enlarged muscle rubbing against his walls as the wolf thrusted in and out, it was painful to say the least.

“W-wait...You’re going to rip me…Take it out...” Kakashi begged and sobbed but his pleas seemed to fall to deaf ears as the beast kept thrusting into him, rolling its hips until it reached a certain orgasmic spot in him. Kakashi screamed his heart out when the inflated rod kept slamming on the same spot, causing his hole to clench tighter onto the length. Kakashi could sense he was nearing his second orgasms, biting his lips as immense pleasure dawned upon him.

“I’m coming…” his words morphed into a sob as he came so hard, his body convulsed as he painted the ground with white. He collapsed on the floor with only his ass high up in the air as the wolf slammed his cock for one last time, locking its swollen cock in the tight canal before bursting its loads, painting Kakashi’s inside with its warm seeds. The wolf howled as it kept milking its cum into the human. Kakashi stayed still, twitching whenever the cock in him pulsed against his wall.

His body was suddenly twisted around and he gasped, moaning as he felt the cock prodded further into his sensitive hole. He was rather dumbfounded when he was facing a man instead of the big black wolf from before. The man had a thick built, beautiful tan skin and a tuft of messy black hair adorned his head. All in all he was nothing like the wolf from before, except for the gleaming red eyes.

Kakashi moaned as the man intentionally prodded his cock further into his cavern, a teasing grin clearly etched on the latter’s lips. The man leaned forwards, licking on the flushed flesh of Kakashi’s chest before sucking on the left nub as his hand fondled the other, eliciting another shaky whimper from Kakashi.

Kakashi let out a sigh when the man finally released his nipple, leaving the pink nub puffy and swollen red. He felt his cock twitching once again as the man rolled his hip, drilling his still swollen cock into Kakashi’s drenched hole.

“I’m not done with you, mate.” A coarse, husky voice invaded Kakashi’s ears. The man didn’t even attempt to pull out, simply pushing Kakashi’s thighs towards the latter’s chest as he rolled his hips, trying to reach further into the wet canal. 

“W-wait… it’s t-too much ahh… I can’t cum anymore…” Kakashi whined. The man chuckled. His hand moved to grab Kakashi’s cock, fisting the length so that the flaccid muscle would come to life once again. He took Kakashi’s lips into his, swallowing in his moans as he continued to pump Kakashi’s cock.

The man released Kakashi’s lips, a huge satisfaction seemed to wash over him as he took in the delirious image of his prey under him, with skin flushed and drools escaping the swollen lips. He continued thrusting deeper into the Kakashi and playing with the twitching cock in his hand.

“Ahh! Nnn… haa… please... I can’t…”

The man only chuckled as he thrusted harder into Kakashi’s battered hole. “The name’s Obito, mate. Now, moan my name,” he demanded, moving his hips faster, feeling his cock swell even more as Kakashi’s wall clenched tightly onto him. 

“Ahhh! _Obito!_ S-slow down.... I’m- I’m gonna cum again....” Kakashi mewled as he clutched at the man’s shoulders. Obito only grinned in response, leaning in to whisper in Kakashi’s ear without ceasing his movements.

“You’re mine now, _Kakashi.”_ Those are the words Kakashi could register in his brain before he arched his back, spurting his cum on Obito’s abdomen. Obito bit on Kakashi’s neck as he kept thrusting a few more times before releasing his load into the latter’s hole, filling Kakashi with his thick cum once more.

Kakashi shuddered when Obito nipped on his collarbones and chest, his body slumped against the tree bark, feeling absolutely exhausted after coming for the third time. Obito trailed kisses along Kakashi’s neck and jaws before ending up on the red lips, tasting the sweet lips once again.

Kakashi looked at Obito’s face through his hazy eyes, noticing that the man’s eyes were no longer red, they were black now. It immediately reminded him of the lost puppy he found in this exact same spot when he was ten years old. Kakashi unconsciously smiled at the thought.

Obito brought Kakashi into his embrace, the latter whining as he felt Obito’s cock move inside him. Kakashi let out a sated sigh as he placed his head on Obito’s bare chest, his eyes drooping each second as tiredness consumed him. Obito kissed Kakashi’s temple, smiling at the sight of his mate drifting into a dream land on his chest.

“Welcome home, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I'm going to hell for real this time.


End file.
